


My Silent Scream

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Based on a song, Blake Belladonna focused, Blake Belladonna is bad at feelings, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends who love each other, Gothic, Goths, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Name-Calling, Not really bumblebee just feelings, Racism, Self-Esteem Issues, The Silent Scream - Freeform, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Alternate High School Universe. Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ilia are treated differently because they like dressing in black, have a different perception of the world and struggle through life because of it. This is solely focused on Blake and Yang. Mostly Blake. Blake and Yang are friends who have crushes on one another. There is slight, very little Weiss and Ilia.  This is based of a song and video I've recently heard of call Silent Scream by Anna Blue.





	My Silent Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was mostly about abusive love, how I view Adam and Blake's relationship, but I watched the video and realized it was how someone is treated different because of how they express themselves that make them different.

The room was filling with sunrise. A blue wall turning the color of baby blue. Across the from the bed was the door with a silver handle. On the left, a purple book shelve littered with books. To the right was a nightstand. Above the nightstand, was a Kanji Japanese character painted in fuchsia. It was purposely tilted to draw more attention to it as it read love. 

On top, was a small purple picture frame of four girls. The two in the back had their faces cut because they were too short. The tallest, was a natural blonde woman with red eyes, strawberry red as normal but turned scarlet red when she was angry, which happened often, and a large chest. She dyed her long, unruly mane black to express herself with red streaks. In the picture, she wore a dark black sleeveless shirt, black and white striped gloves that covered her palms and past her wrist and it was the same colors as her scarf. Her long fingers held a peace sign in front of her. She wore her light purple headband with an off-center skull leaning to the left. Her name is Yang Xiao Long. The human that didn't like humans, their friend Weiss being an exception. 

Beside her, was a female with long black hair, and her cat ears hidden in a black bow. She wore a short sleeve dark purple t-shirt with a light purple scarf. Her favorite colors being black and purple. Being a Faunus, Blake Belladonna would be discriminated against, bullied and treated as sub-human. Luckily, when she was just with her friends, she didn't have to hide who she was. Yang always smiled when she freed them, watching them twitch and facially expressed how she hated that Blake hid part of her. Yang cheered her up saying she wishes she were a Faunus, ability to see in the dark, excellent hearing, not so much the sense of smell, sharp claws and unless you looked closely enough, you couldn't tell she had fangs instead of teeth. Blake did indulge one of her Faunus trails, her love for tuna. 

In front of her showing half her face due to her shortness was Ilia Amitola. She had long brown hair, but dyed it a darker brown so dark it appeared black unless you took a closer look. She too was a Faunus, a chameleon. Normally, her skin was dark tanned and her eyes a gray color. The thing that made her a Faunus, was her skin and eyes could change color based on her emotions. By no circumstance, was she allowed to change color for fear of everyone knowing and no longer being safe. Not that it mattered much as she was bullied because of the way she dressed, like Yang, Blake and Weiss. Her friends supported her too, but none like her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. 

The last female in the picture in front of Yang. She had natural icy blue colored eyes and long white as snow hair. Her grandfather made his legacy uncovering a gold mine. Her father is abusive and took over the company despite being married to it. She hated how her father treated everyone, especially Faunus as sub-human or slaves. She is to take over the company, but rebels against her father at every turn. She started by standing up for her average friends, well, as average as you get with a 'goth' group, then stood up for herself and it escalated. She dyed her hair a magenta pink, painted her nails black, and wore dark purple. She hated her family except her three close friends and her sister Winter. We were her family. And in a sense, we were all each other's family. The four friends were had just finished watching a movie. 

Next to the picture, were several tea candles used for relaxation and meditation. Behind it was a purple shoe box filled with mementos that Blake Belladonna wanted to keep to remember for hard times in life. Past the box, was a small portrait of the four friends. Ilia held Weiss from behind right under her arms and had her hand beside her face. Ilia smiled with her mouth closed and Weiss grinned. That was the night Ilia asked Weiss to be her girlfriend. Grey and blue eyes captured by the camera in their rare moment of happiness. Beside them, Yang had one arm wrapped around Blake's side, holding her close as her other hand came down for an excited fist. She had one eye closed as she grinned. Blake wore her black beanie to the fair with cat ears to let her ears have breathing room after a rough day at school. They decided to sneak out and go that Friday night. 

Behind it, Yang had gone on a forced camping trip with father and her younger sister Ruby who was born when Yang's father remarried after her birthmother left. Ruby's mother died, leaving a broken family. The forest tress were black as a silhouette against the navy blue sky with several stars. She gave it to Blake and drew a constellation on it of the stars connecting and signed at the bottom of it. Her signature was not the best, but it meant a lot. 

By the postcard, was a small puppet. A puppet that looked similar to Blake. Kristy Yamaguchi, a famous Japanese figure skater, had her skates crossed, a teal spaghetti strap teddy that faded into a white tutu that stuck out as she was supposed to turn, complete with a tiara at the top of her head. It was a reminder of what Blake's parents wanted her to be, 'normal'. Expectations, everything her parents wanted her to be. Being a Faunus, it was difficult for her mom to live the life she wante. A different time, a different place. You have so many opportunities Blake, don't let them go to waste. So now Blake's forced to live and no everything her mom wanted of her. Blake didn't want any of it. She just wanted to be her. But of course, she was never good enough. Does that mean her mom doesn't love her, no it means she wants the best for Blake, they both did. They just had their parental ways of showing it. 

On the wall closest to the bed, hung several pictures and posters of anime chibi characters. On the windowsill, a small brown teddy bear sat upright against a book with three different colored books in front of it. Blake's Man with Two Souls series. To the right of the window was a purple nightstand with a desk lamp for late night reading when she couldn't sleep. Above the lamp was a picture of her favorite singer Anna Blue. 

Blake's eyes shot open she could hear her parents arguing outside her door. It was about her again. 

“Kali, this is unacceptable!” Her father yelled. She got a C on her math homework. Ghira Belladonna was a panther Faunus. He was absolutely tall, and pure muscle. He didn't look like a Faunus, only having sharp claws when he extended them and fangs, only if one knew to look. “Does she even care? College doesn't pay for itself!” Her father was a business man who negotiated with people on fair and equal terms. He wanted the best for her. He knew she had potential, if only she tried. Ghira wasn't sure if it was her lack of interest, laziness, or she just didn't care. Whatever it was, it was unacceptable. “She's barely passing her classes. She's smart, she just doesn't have any interest in her future.” 

“I believe you! But she is our daughter!” Kali, Blake's mom, a cat Faunus, said. Blake took mostly after her, except shorter and curvier. Blake got her feline ears from her, of course it'd be her luck. 

That was when the bangs came from the door. Blake sat up from her bed looking sadly at the door with a small pout. Every morning started like this. An argument over something then silence, deafening silence. The tension could be cut with a knife.

“Does she!? She doesn't even smile! She doesn't care! She's barely passing! Just enough with C's! And she covers her ears like it's shameful to be a Faunus!”

“She should be proud of her heritage, who cares what other people say and what they think! We sure didn't. Don't even get me started on the way she dresses!” It was always how she dressed. Her parents didn't approve, but she was able to convince them to buy her clothes and matched with without them knowing how she was going to wear it. “All dark clothes, moody, and her lip ring! I outta rip that out!”

“Don't forget her no good friends!” Her father disapproved of her friends thinking they were the cause of her being different and a bad influence. 

During their argument, Blake placed her hands over her feline and humans ears as it became too much. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She understands her parents want the best for her, but eventually it becomes too much, threatening to suffocate her. And because of that suffocation, she wore a white bandage over her right arm. When they saw it one day and asked, she told them it was for show. Like most of her clothes in their opinion, just for show.

Gathering her strength, she opened the door glaring at both her parents in her pink and white stripped tube top and jeans. She walked past both of them as if nothing happened, gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Her father had his hands on his hips. Her mother had her arms crossed. She could feel both their disapproving gazes, but stood firm. 

“Blake, the least you could do is at least show you care.” Her father said. 

“And you'd look better with a big, bright, smile. Even if it is fake, at least try.” She mother stated. 

She wanted to roll her eyes, but did so mentally. She wished they at least tried to understand her. To ask her about it instead of her waking up to them arguing about her like she wasn't around. 

When the bathroom door shut behind her and her back to it, she let the silent tears fall and continued to listen to her parents arguing. 

“Ghira, she's not a daddy's girl, or your little, pinky, perfect, princess! She's not the type of child!”

A child. That's all she was to them. Not a teenager who can make her own choices and decisions, but a child. One that needs to hold mommy and daddy's hand throughout life. That was the last thing she needed or wanted. She wanted them to understand, not control her. She had to calm her breath as it brought memories. Breathing exercises like Yang told her. Her parents interrupting her life. The life she wants, the life she chose. She wished they would accept it, instead of fighting. 

“I wish she was! I wish she was normal! More like the rest us!” 

There was that word again, 'normal'. What is 'normal'? Fitting into a cookie cutter design like society wants people and Faunus to? 

“Dresses, boys, dressing in pink every so often, cares about her grades and school, friends that are like that, and smiles. Happy cheery kid! Not the emotionless goth child she is!”

Well, at least he didn't know about Adam. Is that really what her dad thought? She was an emotionless, a goth? She spent some of her days crying in private. Just because they didn't see it, doesn't mean it didn't happen. Yes she dressed in black because she liked the color and some purple, but way to stereotype. And talking about her friends like that pissed her off.

With the strength she had, she ignored them and with renewed determination, dressed. Blake put on her black skinny jeans with her purple leather belt that crossed her waist one way and another the crossed over the other, making a thin x. The one that was on her left, had a purple stripe above it, making it look like fabric was coming from under the shirt instead of the belt. She wore a plain black tank-top, black and white stripped glove on her right arm that went past her elbow covered by the leather jacket that was rolled above her elbow. On her left arm, she wore a purple cuff around her wrist. Next, she put on eyeliner that curved an inch above and below her eyes and winged it to the side. She put on black mascara to match. A black ring was placed on her left middle finger. 

She was brushing her teeth when a voice called her down. 

“Blake breakfast!” Kali's promising words of a scolding if she didn't make it out the door before being caught. 

She finished with thin black chain small black around her neck. She looked herself over in the mirror before going downstairs with her purple side strapped bag in hand. Her father was reading the paper at the table with his cup of coffee gone. Her mom was too engrossed into her scroll to pay attention to anything around her.

Her foot falls were silent coming down the stairs. She could feel it inside her. The quiet before the storm. It was a storm, her personal storm that gave her strength to do this every morning. However, it also wanted to argue and fight with her parents. She wouldn't care what the outcome was, she knew it was a losing battle and Blake was non-confrontational. She just wanted to move past this. Past the arguments, past fact her parents wanted her to be 'normal'. Thinking of her friends gave her strength to continue her silent suffering. Today the storm would rise, but that's all it would do.

Blake's steps were silent. When she didn't want to be heard, she wasn't. She placed her cat eared beaned over her head to let her ears breath, took a piece of toast and ran out the door in her black ankle boots before her parents could say anything to stop her. She thought she could hear her mom's voice call her name, but was too focused on running away to pay attention. When she turned a corner, she slowed down to a walk, no longer in sight of either parental unit.

In her head, she could hear their next argument about her. She tried to shake out the negative thoughts, but they often overwhelmed her. Their worlds collided. She didn't fit into their life and she often wondered if she fit in into their world. The air, in the house, outside, threatened to suffocate her. She knew she shouldn't think this way, but it was hard to breath. It took so much of her energy not to have a panic attack. Yang told her to focus on breath and breathing alone. Counting helped sometimes, but it wasn't enough. Walking away and farther from the Belladonna house with every step was just what she needed. 

Down the walkway, she could hear Yang yelling at her mother, Raven, again. Their arguments were a daily habit. Raven had left Yang and her father when she was too young to remember. Summer Rose took care of Yang and Taiyang, Yang's father and he married her. They had Ruby who was two years younger than Yang. Summer died when Yang was seven. Her father was always at the bottom of the bottle when or if he came home every night or morning and did it all over again. Yang took care of Ruby by herself, even after Raven came back into her life. Her dad still drank or was lost in his grief, but she supposed Raven made it bearable to be around him. She treated Yang like shit for the same reasons Blake's parents did, except Yang looked too much like her; hated her too much and verbally argued with her just about every morning as Blake walked by. Unlike Blake, Yang wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind and it lead to shouting matches and rarely Yang being slapped. She would just smile maliciously at Raven, spit the blood on the concrete and move on. Raven took better to Ruby as she listened, obeyed and was 'normal'. Whatever that meant for the chipper, naive girl who loved sugar. 

Today, Yang wore a red bandanna around her neck, a light blue button up, with her tan jacket over it, a red cuff around her right wrist, black skinny jeans, her dark tan combat boots and her beige saddle bag clutched in her fist. 

“Just let me be who I am! It's what you really need to understand!” Yang yelled as she aggressively yanked her arm away as Raven tried to grab it from the doorway. Yang never spoke about it, but she wished the pain would go away. Not just the fact she felt abandoned twice, but the fact Raven won't accept her for who she is. Her dad not caring as Raven took 'care' of her and Ruby. Ruby loved Yang and accepted her the most as Ruby dressed in corsets, wore a fancy cross, a red hood, black leggings and black boots. 'Normal' people would tell you she was modern Gothic which was acceptable. 

To Blake, the pain was torture for her. She hated watching her best friend hurt. She hated watching herself her. The pain was torture, but there was no way to unleash it. No way to break free from the confines that were invisible chains holding her down and back. She could cry and cry, but did that already. The pain would never leave. Every time she wanted to scream, her throat would lock up. The scream never left, and the pain never went away. Only a silent scream could be heard, a gasp at best. She wondered if Yang felt the same. 

Yang paced away toward school with Blake walking in front of her. When they reached the school steps, Yang leaned forward letting out a sigh. “What a morning.” Blake looked at her concerned but didn't say anything like her usual self. “You okay, kitten?” Yang always asked her. She would only give her the nickname because of her concern and because of the cat eared beanie she wore. She knew not to say it publicly with anyone but her friends around. Blake knew she also didn't call her that specifically because she was a cat Faunus and didn't see her as anything less than human. The eyeliner did wonders to hid her tears, but Yang could see some glass to them. 

“...No.” She usually replied. Yang caught onto her lies all the time. She didn't bother trying to fool her anymore. Yang gave her a small smile to help cheer her up and rubbed the beanie between where her two cat ears were to sooth her without touching the sensitive appendages. Blake hated for them to be touched directly. “I should be asking you that.” She smiled back up at Yang letting her know she was going to be okay. Maybe not today, tomorrow, or even a year from now, but in that moment with Yang there, she was okay. She knew she would be. 

Satisfied by her response, gently, Yang nudged two fingers into her hand and she curled two fingers around hers. “As long as you're here with me, I'll be okay.” It was her promise to Blake. And it was true. She was closer to Blake than any of their friends, for some reason they hit it off. Not at first with Blake's many walls, but Yang got her to open up. She felt better having Blake there and knew she didn't have to go through this shit alone. Her hand was so soft, Yang was afraid they would shatter at the touch of her calloused ones. They did this to comfort each other often. When her days were really bad, Blake would purr as the vibrations relaxed both of them. Yang new she hated it and rarely asked her to do it. Away from prying eyes and ears, and especially away from 'normal' people. People around them thought they were dating, they how close they were and called them names as such when they passed, but they were close friends, nothing more. 

Blake kept her concerned amber eyes on Yang's face, even as she glared at the sidewalk. The voices of the others drowned out. With Yang there, it was easy to ignore the scrutinizing looks and said names. Normally the fighter would pick a fight, but another fight would get her suspended and she couldn't leave Blake alone like that. Sometimes neither one felt like talking as it was the same bullshit everyday like clockwork. They entered the bathroom which people avoided as they used it for this particular moment every morning around the same time. Creatures of habit Blake had joked. Yang thought it, but didn't want to seem inconsiderate to her best friend. 

Yang hated this part. She wished she could make it so it wouldn't happen. Blake had determination in her eyes as she reached up and pulled the beanie off. Yang blocked the view from any curious eyes that might wander in with her muscular frame. There were none after a few days of this and Yang getting bloody knuckles from the taunts as teases about the two “dykes” and “emos” as well as names that corresponded them being different in their eyes, but Blake was cautious. She didn't want anyone to know she was a Faunus. It was better than hiding in a cramped stall and easier to see her work. Blake then took the black ribbon from her arm under her sleeve and covered her ears in a bow. 

Her parents knew she wore the bow when they picked her up from the principals office a few times because she “talked back” to her professors with proficient sarcasm. Yang always laughed and it was one of her best trait. 

“Don't look at me like that.” Blake tried to joke seeing Yang's scowl in the mirror as she finished straightening it out. 

“I wish I didn't have to. I understand why. I don't like it and I hate you feel you have to hide. They're...I'm trying to avoid the word cute, but that's the best word I can think of.” 

Blake would only hear her ears called cute in front of their three friends mostly by accident. It took Weiss a little bit not to stare at them and would pretend Blake didn't catch her staring, but Yang didn't hide it and when Blake did catch her staring, she smiled as she felt comfortable enough to be vulnerable and not have to hide part of her. The part that made Blake, Blake. Everyone else and before she covered them in middle school called her a half-breed, animal, sub-human, slave or worse. She actually met Yang this way. She was cornered in an alley on her way to school against two boys. Once of them, Sky Lark, held her down while Cardin Winchester had scissors and almost chopped her ears off. Yang had heard her crying, saw what was going on and going to happen and beat the snot out of them. They ran away bleeding and crying for mommy. Since then, they've been friends. Weiss was Yang's only friend and Ilia was Bake's only friend.

“Besides,” Yang continued. “I would beat anyone and everyone on campus if they even thought of saying anything negative.” She wanted to touch them, but it was the same if Blake brushed her hair. She cared too much about to let anyone touch it and it was intimate, too intimate.

Blake placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know you would, and while it's appreciated, you should've have to.” She gave her a sad small smile.

I shouldn't have to, but what if I want to? The question Yang would never ask aloud. There were things even Blake hid or didn't talk about. One was her last ex. Yang didn't know the details, but knew it was bad if Blake built many a wall for the brawler bashed through. “Did you do anything last night or this morning?” She saw the sadness in her beautiful amber eyes and became concerned. 

Blake knew exactly what Yang was talking about. She asked the question everyday and ninety percent of the time the answer was: “No.” She replied gently.

“Okay.” The red-eyed woman smiled. She could tell when she lied. It was hard to see at first, but her ear twitch was the most obvious. This morning must've not been too bad for her at least, either of them as Yang didn't have a mark made on her today. It was one of the most heated arguments for Yang that didn't lead to a slap. Sometimes well deserved depending how far she pushed. Always with Tai, Ruby, Raven leaving, coming back and how Yang would never acknowledge her as her mother. That spot was saved for Summer. 

They walked out of the bathroom two fingers joined with the other. Yang wasn't sure if Blake ever felt her pulse beating rapidly when the two did this, but if she did, she never said anything or acknowledged it. 

Eventually, they had to part ways. They waved a single goodbye. Blake disappearing behind the glass doors while Yang kept going down the walkway. When she took off her beanie, her ears covered by her bow and went to class. 

In the hallway, she could feel all eyes on her. Eyes that were intentionally glued to their scrolls, were now on her. Two girls approached her. Their names, Cinder and Emerald, but Blake knows them as Bully One and Lost Puppy Dog Two. They stood on opposite sides of her. Cinder on her right and Emerald on her left. Unfortunately, she had to stop by her locker and the two stood beside her on opposite sides. “Loser”. Cinder said beside her, not bothering to whisper. When she stopped by her locker the mint haired girl covered any echo with the wall of her hand at the side of her mouth and whispered “Get lost, bitch”. Of course it was loud enough for Cinder to give an approved “Hm.” None of the females knew she was a Faunus, this was just for the fact of the way she was different from everyone else. People didn't like and history shows they killed what they didn't understand. She was different and not in a good way in their eyes. The amber eyed, long hair brunette with the braid said “Wimp”. The red eyed bobbed haircut girl shot back with “Failure”. She tried not to let the words bother her like Yang had reassured her, after offering to beat the snot out of them one day which made things worse for her, but it still hurt. Especially with her dad talking about her average grades.

Yang offered to walk her to class, but she didn't want to burden her best friend and told her they left her alone after she got one good punch in. It was the one lie she was able to get away with before Yang knew she lied. The reason for it was because the fighter had her eyes closed and too pleased with herself to notice her lie. 

First her parents argued about her this morning, now popular girls at school were telling her what her mind reminded her of everyday. It was like this every morning. One would think she would be used to the treatment, but it still hurt. More and more each day as the words were true, whether they knew it or not. The last word hurt the most. “Cutter”. It left Cinder's lips as Emerald laughed and they walked away all too pleased with themselves. 

Blake bowed her head in shame when they were out of sight. How often had Yang scolded her for using Gambol Shroud, her personal knife, to cut her arm? Her right arm, if not between her thighs. The one arm she purposefully kept hidden. Yang only knows because she cut herself too deep one morning, during their walk to school. The blood passed the ribbon and stained her sleeve. Leave it to Yang to not only stop the bleeding, but suggested hydrogen peroxide to get rid of the stain before her parents found it. Their already fragile relationship would only make situations worse than they already were. Since then, Yang's been keeping a close eye on her and her arm. She even asked Blake every so often if she cut between her thighs. She thought about it, but never did. Most of her slices were scars now. 

Yang even suggested ice instead of a knife. The first time she tried it, she rubbed the cube up her arm as it was melting and it felt like blood dripping down her arm along with pain. Pain her emotions never expressed. She sighed into the relief the feeling brought her. If she held it one spot for too long, the area would burn into a pink, cramp and cause her the pain she sought, leaving no lasting damage and gave her exactly what she wanted. It was exactly what she needed without burdening anyone, especially Yang. She worried her best friend enough. Yang never asked her about how much or how often she used ice, only her knife and any possible future scars she might make. It was probably not to embarrass her or make her feel inadequate for doing it more or less in a single day. 

Blake wondered if they could be something more. Something she would never have the courage to ask or even the right as guilt plagued her mind. Especially after the way her last relationship ended. It took her years to trust people like that again. With Yang, as patient as the blonde was despite what rumors say with her short fuse, refused to give up and helped destroy the walls she put up in her own isolation in a few short months. They were friends before she dated Adam, and it almost destroyed their friendship, all friendships she had.

Blake wasn't sure if she herself was bi. She dated a guy named Adam and it ended in disaster. She didn't want him to control her life anymore, even if indirectly. He helped comfort her at first with both of them being Faunus. He was a bull Faunus with black horns pointed back into his red hair. He was justice, standing up for the Faunus who couldn't fight back. Once they started dating, he was passion. She thought he loved her, and in his abusive way, he did. He controlled, manipulated her and worse. He tried to justify himself with excuses, but it only worked for so long. She left him. Never looked back. Part of her missed him at first, but she realized what he was doing, wasn't real love. He was spiteful toward humans and whatever wasn't used up, he used on Blake when she questioned or doubted him. What made her realize this, was when he tried to comfort her, his touch was cold. She had isolated herself from her friends because of him. She felt so alone even though he held her in his arms. She realized she was alone and reached out to her friends again after not talking in months. She felt embarrassed and thought she'd get an “I told you so” from Yang. She was happy when the thought never crossed her mind, but to get her out of danger, she was there to support her all the same. Even after Blake said mean and hurtful things she didn't mean when she cut them off. 

She felt attraction toward Yang within the past year, if not two. Blake didn't know when she felt differently about her. She wondered if Yang still had a crush on her and wanted to give it a shot or if that was over and saw her as nothing more than a friend. She didn't think a relationship was possible. Yang admitted her feelings four years ago. They've likely been extinguished. 

The bell rang, snapping Blake from her thoughts. 

Blake was in art class. She could express herself through her work, but the teacher didn't understand her ideas. Just because they weren't typical, didn't make it wrong. She hated how everyone was supposed to be in this box. Dress the same, act the same, all the same with similar ideas and no originality. Not just in art class, but in real life. All the females with their friends giggling like little school girls over their assignment. She sat in the back, which was fine, as she was ignored. But the wall behind her always bothered her. Was it really necessary to have a blue sky and a rainbow on the wall behind her? This room is full of high school students. If this was elementary school I'd be different. Nobody thought life was all sunny with rainbows anymore. Her life was a testament to that. 

The professor took the project she was working on when she finished for a grade. When she flipped it over, Professor Goodwitch glared down at her with a scowl. “Miss. Belladonna, the assignment was to draw a flower.”

Blake had detailed a graveyard of crosses and gravestones in a black sky, except an area of swirls depicting a tornado. On the bottom left corner gravestone, stood a lone daisy. “There is a flower.” She explained. Why did she have to be so bitter about a flower assignment? Oh, I'm no sorry it's not what everyone else is turning with their flowers taking up the entire page unnecessarily.

“We're going to talk to Professor Ozpin.” She stepped away to collect other students papers.

Did I let you down again? Great, first my parents, then Yang, then Adam, then Ilia, then Yang again and you... I disappoint you every time I have this class. It's like you're bitter about me or something. I'm not sorry I'm not your stereotypical, high school female that does and says whatever you wish like the good bitches they are. 

Apparently, her explanation was taken as back talking and she was to go to the principal Ozpin's office...again... When her mother showed up. Kali ignored her, glaring to know what she did this time and walked inside. While they talked, she tried to ignore them, her feline ears heard everything through the window and the cracks in the door. She felt the tempest of the storm inside her rising again as they talked. She could hear the disappointment in Ozpin's voice and the anger in Goodwitch (Badwitch) and her mother. There had been jokes passed around that she should go see a therapist or be locked in a psych-ward but they sounded rather serious about therapy this time. Like talking to someone is any different from venting to her friends who understood her. Clearly none of the 'adults' do. 

She slumped in the back of the chair with her legs stretched out and her purple saddle bag draped on the ground as she tried to calm herself. Thankfully, she was able to distract herself enough to find patterns in the tile roof. She heard the whisper of students as they passed and she wished she could ignore all their comments or at least be loud enough to drown out the conversation inside, if not be completely invisible. Disappearing from the world didn't seem so bad right now. 

Professor Badwitch explained the assignment to Ozpin and her mother. They all seemed annoyed for her abstract view on things. Her friends understood and would have her back. If only they were there. Ozpin tried to give her mom the 'This is a serious matter' talk. 

Blake tried not to laugh. I did follow the assignment. There is a flower. The assignment was a flower picture. Oh a picture of course, should've brought my camera and put one on there. Blake told herself. They all knew this was a waste of time. She closed her eyes and took a breath, calming her thoughts as their discussion was coming to an end. 

She heard the door open and her mother stood in the doorway. They shared eye contact. Kali glared at her in disapproval. She put her coat on prepared to leave. “Blake! Home!” Two simple words to show how pissed she was as she was storming away down the familiar path. 

Blake looked at the the other side of the wall. Her ears would've gone flat if they could've as she took a second look at the woman who birth her, probably regrettably, as she continued to walk away. Her face hardened as she spoke. “No!” She told her back. No way Blake was going to go home like this. She followed the assignment. Art is objective. Just because it wasn't what the teacher was looking for, doesn't make it wrong. Just because she didn't want to be in a box of glitter doesn't mean she should be forced. She wants to be outside her box. It was hard to breath. She did it, she had finally told her mother what has been on her mind but had previously been too scared to say anything. Their world and hers collided. She didn't belong here, or even 'fit in' with them. They tried to force it, force her to comply. It's just a stage. No it's not. If it is, then it's a stage that's lasted for years and will continue to do so. 

She felt the storm inside her howl at her defiance. Her mother and all the students now turned to them. All eyes were on her. She hated it, but grew used it to as it still made her uneasy. This is who she was. Blake Bella- Blake! If she or anyone else didn't like it, they could ignore her as she would go about her life.

Blake finally understood what and how Yang felt everyday she argued with Raven. This is who she is. Finally able to express her thoughts into words without closing up on her. Blake glared back at her mother for the challenge. This is what her mother needs to see. This is who Kali Belladonna needed to understand. 

Suddenly, Kali raised her hand and slapped Blake across the cheek. Blake was in shock. She had never been hit by anyone but Adam before. She held her cheek as it throbbed in pain. 

That was it. 

That was the moment of Blake's pain. Not just the physical pain or the force behind it, but she understood her mother now. For that moment, she could read Kali's thoughts. Kali was a calm angry. Kali wanted her to be like everyone else when she wasn't. She was going to force Blake to comply with society no matter what. The pain she felt, the pain of the storm she wished would go away, it never would. She understood that her moth-Kali would never understand her or even try to. Would never understand the woman who was once her daughter. Blake had now separated herself from them, her blood family. That was the straw that broke the camels back. 

Kali had her back to her as she spoke. “We're going!” She exclaimed. There was no other option but for Blake to go home with her. Especially after this embarrassment of a display. Her insubordination will be punishable. 

Blake stood there for a moment still in shock. The torture would continue. Blake couldn't live like this with the Belladonna's anymore. When she heard her mother's voice again, she ran the other way. She didn't care who saw her as tears welled in her eyes. “Blake!” She heard Kali's voice yell across the hall. All eyes were on her as she pushed open the double doors to freedom. The blinding sun causing temporary blindness as her pupils shrank like a cat as they adjusted. 

She could feel tears like sparkles leaving her eyes. The wind of her momentum sending them back. She closed her eyes. She knew. Blake knew she would never be able to break free anymore. She couldn't live like that, and she couldn't be who she was. Tears were released as she cried. Sparkles in the sun as tears left her eyes as she continued to cry. She tried to scream, but all that left her was a gasp. A silent scream. 

She didn't even noticed her friends as she passed Ilia and Weiss. They were sat under a tree talking. “Blake!” Ilia called her name but she didn't look back. Weiss wore a look of concern. 

How could she look back at her friends? Her cheek didn't hurt. It was the fact that her once mother had slapped her. Someone who was supposed to love, accept and nurture her, unconditionally, betray her. Weiss explained what is was like when she was slapped by her father, but the betrayal behind it. She would never be welcomed home. She could never face her Kali again. Forget Ghira. She definitely knew she wasn't loved by them anymore. She had no idea what she would do, where she would go. She couldn't go back to them. 

Blake ran. She had no idea where she was going, or where she was heading. All she could do was cry. She tried crying for help. Nobody even cared enough to listen. Only her friends who understood her and knew what she was going through. Everyone but Ilia. Not her professors, her guardians, nobody. Her guardians were supposed to love her unconditionally. They wanted to force her to confine with societies rules and what was normal instead of asking what was wrong and why she expressed herself differently. Instead, they argued, yelled and in this case, Kali slapped her for simply expressing herself. Why couldn't they love her for her? 

There was a sign that said 'Park' above her in the iron archway. She ran toward the calm relaxing music. The sound of an acoustic guitar strumming in her feline ears. After a few minutes and the sound becoming louder, and she smelled a familiar scent. When she looked up, she saw who was playing. “Yang!” She cried out to her. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for or wanting. 

Blake felt like she was drowning. The pain of what the slap represented, all the girls who stared, whispered, and her par-caregive-guardians yelling every morning because of her. The pain of years of neglect, verbal abuse, isolation, psychological trauma, social anxiety and her emotions all coming out as once. It overwhelmed her. She was drowning in pain and emotion. She needed a lifesaver. She needed to be brought to the surface to breath again. She needed to be saved. 

Yang stopped playing. Concern and shock filled her expression as she saw her. Tears had just finished leaving her eyes, there was a red spot on her right cheek and she looked lost, sad and scared. “Blake!” Yang didn't think anymore. She dropped her guitar on the bench and ran straight to her with open arms.

Blake met her halfway and rested her head in her chest. It was a comfort to her. The lilac brunette smelled of sunflowers, honey and slight gunpowder. The taller woman held her around her shoulder blades as she held her close. Blake had her left leg slightly raised leaning into her. Hand wrapped around her mid and upper back. Yang moved her right hand just under her black beanie. Blake let her tears fall freely as she sniffled. Yang always knew what to do and how to comfort her. She just wished she could do the same for her. If she got the chance, if Yang gave her the chance, she would. 

She felt bad as she was getting eyeliner on her shirt from her tears and possibly straining it. She new Yang wouldn't care if it was any indication the way she held her head so close in her chest without touching her sensitive ears, but it still bothered her. Something small and minuscule, but it would be another way she owed her. Yang had done so much for her that she wouldn't understand. Yang never complained, griped or even showed discomfort as her bent over backwards and jumped through fire ringed hoops for her. All she was met with was a warm embrace, and a smile in her eyes and face. 

In the moment, Blake felt safe and she knew how to make it up to her. She moved one of Yang's hand to her covered feline appendage and let it scratch. Despite the clipped fingernails, beanie and ribbon covering her ears, she left out a soft rubble from above her chest. She smiled when she heard it.

Yang always gasped and exhaled her stress as it melted from her body with Blake's purrs. She moved her head between Blake's ears and closed her eyes. She loved how much closer she was to the natural brunette. They relaxed into each other as they held each other close. 

How could Blake not realize it before? Their bodies fit together like they were molded for one another. Yang was the perfect height for being under her head to protect her neck as Blake's smaller frame was able to lean into her perfectly. She naturally purred feeling her warm body heat even as the hand that was on her ear left. Her eyes shot open and she realized she needed to break away. The moment too intimate. They were friends, not girlfriend's. Blake ruined her chance at that.

After several long minutes, Blake broke away and the red-eyed woman reluctantly let her go but tried not to show it. She gently reached for her wrist and guided her to the bench. It pained her to see Blake's body curled into a ball, trying to be as small as possibly with her eyes sadly staring into Yang's. She hated that she wanted to be small, invisible and still felt like a burden. She saw her best friend fully and clearly. And what she saw, she hated. A broken cat Faunus. 

Yang sat crisscross to her right and gently placed her fingers on top of her right forearm. Concerned amaranth eyes staring back. Blake didn't think they could turn any color red except her strawberry red and scarlet red when she was angry. Yang sat there and didn't say anything but be there for her. She knew Blake would tell her, or choose not to, or tell her when she was ready. She just needed time. Time that was well spent in Yang's mind. 

Blake felt safe. She was with Yang who told her it would be okay and she would get through it, together. Yang would break down any obstacle for her, if it meant she could and would get through it. Yang understood her. She understood that she needed to take her time and she would choose to tell her. Yang would never ask, and Blake felt like she never owed her an explanation, but it helped her explain situations and in her mind she was obligated to tell Yang. Even though she knew the brawler would say otherwise. Being there with Yang, she felt her pain fading. She felt herself breath again. Yang is her lifesaver. Just Yang being there, helped her breath and tread water.

Blake took her time and eventually explained everything. When she finished, Weiss and Ilia had arrived hand in hand. Weiss broke their hands and waved hi. They both knew Blake needed her space, she trusted nobody more than Yang, with Ilia as a close second. “Hi Blake!” Ilia smiled. Blake didn't know what came over her as she leaped from the bench and embraced Ilia. Both Yang and Weiss smiled as they saw them embrace. 

Ilia had a crush on Blake a long time ago and didn't tell her for the longest. This was before Yang had feelings for Blake and she was chasing Adam at the time. After the Adam disaster, Ilia confessed after much convincing from Yang. Yang told her it's the confessions you don't say that you regret. She had no idea the woman had a crush on Blake either. Ilia had found out way later by eavesdropping when Blake forced it out of her. Of course Yang put everyone else before herself. Unfortunately, it was what isolated Blake from them completely. 

Yang also saw the way Weiss admired her and while she was too busy falling for Blake, she didn't see Weiss falling for her until Yang guided her. Ilia kind of blames caring for Ruby for that as she was the mom of the group. Always caring for others without expecting anything in return. She's been happy since being with Weiss. They were all lucky to have each other. 

“Ilia!” Blake exclaimed happy to see her. 

When they broke apart, Yang decided to take the lead. They laid in a circle with their heads close together staring into the sky. “What a shitty day!” She groaned with her hands behind her head. 

“And on top it's sunny.” Ilia complained blocking her eyes from the sun with her hand. Yang always had her dark shades.

“Ilia!” Weiss exclaimed as she didn't mind the sun too much. Coming from Atlas, they had mostly overcast skies that blocked the sun. 

On Yang's left, Blake was wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed. It was the best laugh she had in a while. Not really knowing what was so funny. Maybe it was the day she had and her emotions were being released. Her silent scream finally becoming free with her friends gathered in a circle. Except it wasn't a scream, it was her uncontrollable laughter. 

Blake was not one for this much emotions, and Ilia followed suit as her laughs, chuckles, and snorts became contagious. Yang curled her lips and tried to keep it in her throat, but soon followed and clutched her stomach from pain as her muscles tightened. Weiss has failed to see what was funny and stared at her confused. She started with fake laughs, then they turned into giggles covered by her hand until she was bursting out loud, laughing with the rest of her friends. Blake continued to wipe tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard. 

When they all calmed down about ten minutes later, Yang grabbed her guitar and started playing. It took a while because as soon as they all calmed down, one person would look like they were going to laugh and the one would laugh seeing them about to laugh and the cycle started over. 

Ilia laid on her stomach in the grass with her knees on the ground and legs pointed up in the air. Resting on her elbows with fists loosely rested under her chin staring at Weiss. Weiss laid on her back, hands relaxed on her stomach as she stared into the sky with her knees bent. 

Blake sat with her knees bent, butt on the ground, and hugging her knees. She stared into the horizon with hope in her eyes. All she needed was a few people around her to support and love her. Her family. She looked on, she saw the constellation Yang drew for her on her postcard. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts of her past home away. With her family surrounding her, she was home. She hadn't even noticed Yang was staring at her as she played. Weiss was born for singing, but they way her deeper, huskier, voice hit notes, it was truly music to both sets of her ears. Speaking of which, since they were alone with trees surrounding them, Blake took off her beanie, untied her ribbon and twitched her ears free. She saw her amaranth eyes smile as her lips already were seeing her express herself freely without judgment or fear. 

“And the storm is rising inside of me. Dontcha feel that our worlds collide. It's getting harder to breathe. It hurts deep inside. Just let me be who I am. It's what you really need to understand. And I hope so hard for the pain to go away-ay. And it's torturing me. But I can't break free. So I cry and cry but just won't get it out. The silent scream... My silent scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it enough to have a chapter two purely focused on our bees, consequences that follow, please let me know.


End file.
